Love in All the Wrong Places
by vampiregirl1654
Summary: How odd it was...my husband fell in love. And I pushed it. M for lang and slight lemon
1. Tanya

**A/N: I'm doing a one-shot! I had a dream, and was like "Damn…I need to write this!" So I did. And now you can read it! **

**Disclaimer: All characters you recognize is from Twilight and belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Do I look like Stephenie to you? Well…don't answer that! Trust me-I'm not. **

**Love in All the Wrong Places**

I remember it clearly. When we went to the restaurant. Where he fell in love. How odd it was…my husband falling in love. And I pushed it.

***6 Months Earlier***

** November**

"I got us reservations for that place," Edward began taking his tennis shoes off. I walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, cleaning supplies in hand. I stole a glance at his bare, glistening chest.

"When?" I walked into the kitchen and put them underneath the sink.

Our tiny, one level home in the suburbs was perfect for us.

"At 9-tonight," I heard the bathroom door close and the shower turn on. I took his clothes-which were folded neatly despite the fact they were sweaty and smelled like our dog, Bruiser-and put them into the laundry room.

He was obsessive compulsive-Edward Cullen. That boy liked everything neat and orderly. Everyday, at exactly 5:26 in the morning, he would begin his day with a glass of milk (the man is almost 30 and he drinks milk religiously.) Then, he takes Bruiser for a light jog until 5:45. He comes in, and takes a shower (by now I have gotten up and made the coffee) He comes out in a dress shirt-either white or black-slacks, and a nice tie. He doesn't put on his socks or shoes before he has breakfast which is at 6:26. He eats a blueberry muffin, orange juice, and milk. Once he puts his socks and shoes on, it's time for work-off to teach elementary kids about the joy of books.

And well…to be honest, you don't want to hear the rest of my day. It's boring. It's him that matters here.

***()()***

"A bottle of our finest wine for the gentleman and his lady?" This place was as posh as Jessica had said.

"Yes please," Edward slipped the maitre d' a $100 dollar bill. By the way, Edwards' parents recently passed away-God bless their souls-and they had left us a fair amount of money. And even though we could live lavishly, we chose the 'simple life' instead.

"Hello. I'm Bella, and I'll be your server for this evening,"

"Hi," I looked up to her and saw a small, pale, brown haired and brown eyed girl stood there with a pad of paper. She would've been beautiful-had she worn make up and taken her hair out of that ponytail.

"Can I start you out with your appetizer?"

"Yes. I'd like the clam chowder." Edward looked at me, I nodded-understanding the question, "And my wife…" he finally looked up. His mouth dropped. He began to breathe harder, and blink faster.

"Are you alright sir?" she gently touched his arm. He flinched away sharply.

"Edward? Honey?" I looked at him.

He looked at both Bella and I.  
"I'm not feeling so well…" he panted. Scrambling, and running into tables as well as people, he ran out the door. I could hear his tires squealing away. Both Bella's and my face were burning red.

"I…don't know what's wrong with him," I looked at the door. "Here, for anything hurt," I handed her a $50 dollar bill.

"I…I can't take that, ma'am." She told me. I slipped it into her palm anyway.

I called a cab, wanting to get home as soon as possible. I walked in the door, Edward no where to be found. Our room, bathroom, backyard…no where. Did he know that girl? The waitress? She looked shocked…surprised…confused? It's obvious she didn't know him, so why did he run off like that when he saw her?

I took a shower, getting my mind off the incident earlier. I was rinsing off, when I felt arms around my waist. I turned around, meeting Edward's gaze.

Before I could talk, his lips silenced mine. He pushed my back against the tile wall, picked me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist-making him plunge his hard dick into. I inhaled sharply, his dick pounded into me. He moved rough, hard…my legs were pressed out wide-Edward claimed my body for himself. I could feel his orgasm reaching. "Edward!" I screamed. He shot his hot cum into me moments later. He leaned in, giving me a simple kiss.

He got out and I barely heard sheets rustle as he got into bed to sleep.

I began drying off, frowning a bit. What was going on with him? I looked at his back, rising and falling with every breath he took. It's all about him.

***()()***

"Hey Tawn," he kissed me on the cheek softly. I kissed him back and gave him his glass of milk. "Thanks." He smiled as he 'glugged' it all the way down. He looked at me with a huge ass smile on his face. "Today is a wonderful day! Let's take Bruiser for a walk!"

"Edward…honey…it's 40 degrees out and it's raining," I explained slowly. He looked out the door and saw the pouring rain.

"Oh. Well, let's play a game!" grabbing my hand, he led me to the garage. He opened the plastic tub we had filled with games. He dug through until he found Scrabble. Then, he took me back to our dining room where we played.

"Why are you so happy all of a sudden? This morning, you were a grouch." He shrugged.

"I met someone who made me smile,"

"Who was it?"

"I don't remember the name. Beatrix…maybe-I don't know."

"Oh-well I'd _love_ to meet her some-"

"NO! You wouldn't like her!" he snapped. I flinched back. Alright then.

***December***

"Oh! Do you think she'd like this?" Edward held out a pair of diamond earrings.

"For Beatrix?" he nodded, smiling more, "Edward-you've never gotten me diamond earrings before," I knew he was cheating. I was 99% sure. Why else would he get diamond earrings?

"Jeez…Tawn. Way to ruin your Christmas present," he rolled his eyes in slight annoyance.

"Oh…sorry. Whatever…" I looked away and finished shopping for my nephew.

***January***

I saw…them. It was a snow day, so Edward had off school. Irina-my sister-was over and we were going to that new movie…something about werewolves. I looked at the ice skaters and saw him (Edward had brown hair, he tried dying it red so he has this very unique shade) with a small, brown-haired girl. He held her in his closely and spun them in a slow circle. They stopped and they kissed gently. I saw them say something to each other. I couldn't see what-but I had a very _bad_ feeling it was: 'I love you."

***February***

_Why aren't I good enough for him? _I stared at my husband-who was smiling widely for no reason.

In 4 years together, I had hardly seen him smile that side, or for no reason.

"What's so funny?" I asked, silencing the T.V. He looked up at me.

"Nothing. The world is just lovely." I glanced at the silent television, where a story about a man who molested a 3 year old, then chopped her and her family up and put them in garbage bins. Yes-he was in love.

***March***

March was when he began coming home late. I would go lay in bed, and he would come in around midnight. It didn't exactly take a rocket scientist to figure out what he was doing. Or should I say…_who_ he was doing.

The first night he came home late was the 3rd. I sat, awake on our bed for hours, of course I was concerned, but I knew where he was.

I saw headlights through the window then. The light went off by my side and I pretended to sleep. He came in, shed his clothes, and lay with me. Well…next to me. Of course, because in his eyes, I was nothing.

***April***

It's official. I've had enough. I _am not_ going to sit around-helpless, while my husband cheats on me. Not any more.

April 15th, he came home late _again_.

I sat in the living room, looking at the door hatefully. I could barely see, but I looked none the less.

At 3:00, he came in. He opened the door nearly silently, turned on the dim lights and then shut the door just as quietly. Before he could walk into the bedroom, I spoke: "Do you love her?" All this bull shit I had planned out before, and I say this. Great. He froze, then spun around to face me. His face was pale, he gulped.

"Wh-What do you mean, Tawn?"

"_**STOP **_calling me _Tawn_! My name is _Tanya!_ NOT _TAWN!_ Do you want me to call you fucking _Ed_? No? Okay! Then name's Tanya!" I stood up and screamed at him. He flinched away.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea…if you would-"

"I'm not mad…do you love her?"

"Love who? My mom? Of course-did she call?"

"Not your mother. That pretty little girl of yours. Do you love her?" recognition flashed across his face. He admitted it right then and there-my heart broke.

"Yes. I do." One piece of my heart fell to the floor, crashing into a million other pieces.

"How long have you been…seeing each other?" He looked at me, and gulped.

"Since November."

"Six months, then?" he nodded.

"Tawn…Tanya, I am sorry. I never meant it. She-"

"_I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!_" I snapped at him. No-I didn't want to hear his side of the story. My heart has left-it's been long gone. Long gone.

***June***

"Mrs. Cullen-" I held up a hand and interrupted her.

"I go by Ms. Denali as of late, Ms. Swan," she nodded and sat across from me.

"Sorry. Um…Ms. Denali-I apologize for any inconvenience," she took a long sip of hot cocoa-this girl is rather juvenile, "I've been busy with finishing school and everything."

"Oh-congratulations. What were you studying?"

"I…it doesn't matter. This is about you. What did you want to say?"

"Just to ask a question….did you love him?" her face-red as a tomato, nodded, her face was filled with shame.

"But-I honestly-"

"I DON'T…" I quieted, "I don't want to hear the story-please." She nodded again. With tears filling my eyes, I stood up and went outside to the car, Edward sat there, and wiped at his eyes. I beckoned him to come. He nearly ran to the door.

"I wish you both happiness…congratulations for all you love," my voice cracked on the last word I would never learn to feel.

***July***

How odd it was…my husband falling in love. And I pushed it.


	2. Edward

**A/N: I got curious about the other two. So…this is Edward's point of view of things…? That made absolutely no sense. : P Hope you like it, loves. **

**Disclaimer: All characters you recognize are from Twilight and belong to Stephenie Meyer. Do I look like Stephenie to you? Well…don't answer that! Trust me-I'm not.**

**Love in All the Wrong Places**

I wasn't that kind of guy. I wasn't the one to cheat on my wife. But I was now. I didn't plan for this to happen, honestly. It just sort of…happened.

***6 Months Earlier***

**November**

"I got us reservations for that place," I said conversationally while taking my shoes off. I smiled at Tanya while she walked to the kitchen to put a handful of cleaning supplies away.

"When?" I heard her call. I began folding my clothes to put into the laundry room so she could wash them.

"At 9-tonight." I went to the bathroom and began my shower routine. This included: 78 scrubs on each part of my body, 2 handfuls of shampoo, with exactly 41 rubs on my head. Then, I stand there…I just stand there for a while, the hot water falls on my body then into the drain-taking any stress from anything down with it.

Secretly, I couldn't wait until tonight. I had a good feeling it would be different. And happy.

***()()***

"And what would you be so happy about this night?" I stole a look at Tanya. Her shoulder length blonde hair was tied up into a bun, and she had on this black dress. She looked beautiful. I felt like crying in that moment, I was in the presence of an angel.

"Nothing, sweetie." She took my right hand and kissed the back of it. I pulled into the parking lot of the classy resteraunt. Tanya had been begging me to take her here for weeks ever since her co-worker, told her about her boyfriend taking her here to propose. Yes, she had told me that so many times, I knew practically every detail.

"You look stunning." I smiled wide, showing all my teeth. She put her hand on my cheek, I attempted to lean in, but she got out of the car quickly. She began walking to the door swiftly. "Tawn…what's the matter?" she smiled at me sweetly and kissed me on the cheek.

"Nothing, sweetie. Let's go, before we're late." She took my hand and walked in with me. So I tipped the maitre d', and got the best wine in the house. I looked at my wife lovingly. She was gorgeous. I was just about to grab her hand and pronounce my love to her, then the waitress came by.

"Hello. I'm Bella, and I'll be your server for this evening." A small, innocent like voice said to my left. I examined the menu. Damn. I should've looked before she came.

"Hi," I heard Tanya say sweetly. I knew she would be doing improvements in her head. There's always something wrong with somebody.

"Can I start you out with your appetizer?" Bella said again, I could hear a smile in her voice. At least she enjoys her work.

"Yes. I'd like the clam chowder." I glanced up at my wife where she nodded in answer. See? We were meant to be. She knew my question before I even said it. "And my wife…" I didn't finish the sentence. Her eyes were large, and dark. Staring into your soul. I was entranced. Her hair matched the shade of her eyes. And I was even more entranced. I barely noticed it when I started to breath harder. I blinked harder and more often to clear my head.

No Edward, you are in love with Tanya. You are soul mates. _Then why is this mysterious angel entrancing me so?_

"Are you alright sir?" I saw Bella lean forward and touch my arm softly. I flinched away from the literal sparks that flew when she touched me. Did anyone else see the blue electrical current running between us?

"Edward? Honey?" I heard Tanya say, a concerned edge in her voice.

I looked between my wife and Beautiful Bella.

"I'm not feeling so well…" I was panting. I didn't know why. This angel took me away. I ran for the door, pushing people and tables out of my way. I scrambled for my keys and dropped them. "SHIT!" I screamed and gathered them once again. I opened the door and thrust the key in. I closed the door and sped off, still panting.

Shit! Did I leave Tanya there? Who cares? What's happening to me? I drove to the side of the road and got out so I could lean against the hood. What was happening? I had no idea. I was scared. I was feeling fine all day. I didn't eat any bad food. Shit! I LEFT MY WIFE IN THE RESTERAUNT!

I drove home, contemplating whether or not she would chew me out. I walked in the door slowly, turning off the porch lights. I heard the shower and began stripping off my clothes. I opened the door and saw a small, pale frame. Brown hair was the only thing in my line of sight. I wrapped my arms around the waist of her and she turned around, looking at me.

"Fuck me, baby." She said in a deep, seductive voice. I began kissing her, pulling at her nipple which made her moan into my mouth. I pushed her into the tile wall, which made her wrap her legs around my waist. I thrust into her. I heard her inhale sharply. _Fuck Bella. You feel so fucking good._ I was moving rough, and hard. Her body was mine. You hear me world? BELLA IS MINE! "Edward!" heard her scream. I came moments after she did. I leaned in and kissed her softly.

Tanya was there when I opened my eyes. Her eyes were wide with concern, even though I just had sex with her. This wasn't what I wanted. I got out and went to the bed, not even drying myself off.

I fell asleep quickly; Bella was there with me now, singing to me softly as I went into the blackness.

***()()***

This was the day. I took the day off of work and got the most expensive roses I could find. I had to apologize to Beautiful Bella. I mean…I was her customer, and I just ran out after seeing her. I kissed Tanya gruffly and went to the flower shop.

"Are they…for someone special?" the red-headed cashier said curiously. I bet my smile was creepy, but I nodded and was eager to go to the resteraunt.

"Um…yes…sir?" the maitre 'd asked snootily at the door.

"Hi! I'm Edward Cullen, I was here last night, and just ran out…" he didn't seem very interested in my story, "But…anyway-I'm looking for one of your servers? Bella?"

"I regret to tell you this sir, but she doesn't start her shift until 5. I do apologize for any inconvenience."

"Well, where is she?" I pressed for more information.

"I assure you, I have no cl-oh…there she is." He stopped and pointed to her. She was walking out of a rust bucket excuse of a car. She had her hair down in waves. Her shirt was low cut and she was smiling at something someone was saying on a cell phone.

"Sorry Felipe, forget my-oh…hello sir." She stopped when she noticed me. "I gotta go. Yeah. Love you too." Oh dear lord, tell me she is single. "Daddy, no! I won't do the rabbit noise. Yes, I'll do it as soon as I get home. BYE!" she snapped her phone shut and smiled at me shyly.

"Bella, this man would like to have a word with you." The maitre 'd (Felipe, I'm guessing) said, gesturing to me. Beatiful Bella looked me up and down and nodded finally.

"Um…you wanna-go outside for this?" I nodded eagerly and opened the door for her. "So…" she said awkwardly once we were outside.

"I wanted to say I was sorry…_am_ sorry." I thrust the flowers into her face, making her jump back.

"It's no problem, dude." She smiled and took the flowers out of my hand calmly.

"I just…feel awful. Do you want to get a burger or something…on Saturday, maybe?" I asked, out of the blue. "I feel so bad, I want to apologize."

"Um…sure. Why not?" she shrugged and got out of piece of paper. "That's my number. Call me anytime. Um…sorry-I have to go, you know...school." I nodded and let her leave. Then something struck me.

"WAIT!" she halted and nearly fell flat on her face. Smooth, Edward. "I never got your full name, and you never got mine." She nodded, laughing.

"I thought it was something _serious_." I chuckled. She was funny. "I'm Isabella Swan…ugh! Why did I just give you my full name? Just…Bella Swan-that's my name." I shook her hand. There goes the electric current again, only I was prepared for it this time.

"I'm Edward Anthony Cullen. Pleased to meet you Isabella." I smiled when she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Are you makin' fun of me, Cullen?" she said jokingly.

"Only if you want it to be." I leaned down and kissed the back of her hand, making her turn a light pink.

"I gotta go. It was nice to meet you though, I expect a good burger on Saturday night." I nodded, laughing with her. "Well…see ya."

"Bye." We began walking to our cars. Wait, wasn't my car on the other side of the lot? This girl is knocking me flat. I turned around and jogged to my car.

Me and Tanya played Scrabble that night. I could tell something was distracting her.

"Why are you so happy all of a sudden? This morning, you were a grouch." I glanced up at her and gave her the honest answer.

"I met someone who made me smile."

"Who was it?" Jesus, does she have to push me? It's not like you know every woman in Seattle!

"I don't remember the name. Beatrix….maybe-I don't know."

"Oh-well I'd _love_ to meet her some-"

"NO! You wouldn't like her!" Why does she have to push me! It's not like you get along with everybody you meet Tawn. Jesus!

***December***

"This is really good. Try this!" Bella thrust the forkful of chocolate cake into my face. I laughed. We were shopping for her friends party, and she brought me to taste the cakes. I bit into the moist cake. She smiled widely, raising her eyebrow.

"God Bella, that's revolting!" I spit the cake that tasted like paint into my napkin.

"I baked that." She said seriously.

"No you didn't." I said simply.

"How would you know?" she screamed, widening her eyes.

"I don't. That's just an educated guess. But you always make good food, so I'm just guessing-OW!" she pinched my nipple, twisting it. "BELLA! LET GO!" I screamed at her, pulling her hand away. "What the hell was that for?" I rubbed the newly hurt area.

"I just wanted to get my hands on you. I'm sorry." She smiled and began rubbing my chest.

"That's better…" I muttered huskily.

"Is it?" she moved her hand down to my stomach. I lifted her chin up, her cheeks were turning red. I pushed my lips to hers. And it felt so wrong. But, oh the goodness outweighed everything. Her lips were plump, and tasted like strawberry chapstick.

We stood there, in the middle of the bakery, kissing like it was no one's business.

"Ahem. If you want to kiss her, sir-it's going to have to be in the alley behind the store." The elderly man smiled ruefully and pointed to the door in the back, which lead to an alley. I considered it, but shook my head and went back to cake shopping. After all, I wasn't _that guy_.

***January***

"That's not happening." She said blankly, looking at the ice, frightened.

"Yes it is. I put the skates on you, so you're going on the ice." I did a few tricks for her, she looked even more scared. "How about this…I'll hold you close, so if you fall, I'm going down too. And well, if I fall-then you're just going to fall in." She clutched my arm and smacked my chest.

"That's not funny, you butt-munch." She said grumpily.

We spun a lot, she was getting dizzy. So I stopped us slowly. I kissed her softly and she spoke.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Bella…sweet, sweet, Bella. I love you so much."

And suddenly, I was that guy.

***February***

Spending time with my wife was getting rarer and rarer. We were watching the news one night when Bella had school, then work, then her Dad was coming down, so I left her for the weekend. I was going to hell and back.

Tanya began asking questions, and I evaded them. She was getting suspicious. I could see it, but everything would be getting better because I get to see Bella on Sunday night.

***March***

March 3rd was a momentous day in history.

"Do you want to stay over tonight?" Bella asked. How could I say no to that face?

I nodded and smiled. We proceeded to have ice cream, and then she said I had some on my lip. She licked it off. And good God, it was the single most erotic thing anyone has ever done to me in my life.

I began kissing her more. And that led to us going to the bedroom. Where we made love for the first time in our relationship. It was sweet, it was good. I was finally complete.

I came home around 3, writing her a note that my dog needed a walk. Whatever. All my dog does is sleep. I silently crawled into bed with my 'wife'. She slept peacefully. She probably thought it was just a rough day and I had gone to the bar. Yeah…that makes sense, doesn't it? Of course it does…

***April***

April 15th was when Bella and I were found out.

I walked in the house, shutting the door as quietly as possible. I nearly shit myself when I heard Tanya's voice: "Do you love her?" I spun on my heel to face her.

"Wh-What do you mean Tawn?"

"_**STOP**_calling me _Tawn!_ My name is _Tanya! NOT TAWN! _Do you want me to call you fucking _ED? _No? Okay! The name's Tanya!" She had stood up at this point and was yelling in my face by this point.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea…if you would-"

"I'm not mad…do you love her?"

"Love who? My mom? Of course-did she call?" _Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit. Why did I say that? My mom's dead!_

"Not your mother. That pretty little girl of yours. Do you love her?" I looked down in shame.

"Yes. I do." No reason to lie to her now.

"How long have you been…seeing each other?" I gulped, and looked her straight in the eye.

"Since November."

"Six months, then." She had this breathy laugh while she said it, tears formed in her eyes. I wanted to feel bad, I wanted to tell her it was just a cruel joke. But it wasn't. This was life.

"Tawn…Tanya, I am sorry. I never meant it. She-"

"_I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!_" I jumped when she screamed suddenly. It was official, I was one of those douchebags who cheat on their wives. With a younger woman, no less. I'm dirty. But I love my Beautiful Bella. She makes me happy, and I make her happy. It's destiny. Even I can't interfere with destiny.

***June***

When I was little, and my parents fought, they would send me to sit in the car to wait it out.

I feel like a little kid again, sitting in Bella's driveway, in the car.

They were in there, Tanya and Bella. I didn't know what they were talking about. I began crying, missing my dad. I wish he was here to tell me what to do. Then again, would he exactly approve of me cheating on my wife? Probably not.

Tanya finally beckoned me to the door. I ran there, eager to please anyone right now. I remained on the porch, Bella in the house. I attempted to go in, but was kept out.

"I wish you both happiness…congratulations for all your love," Tanya walked swiftly to the car.

"Bella, I meant to tell you. It's just-you make me so happy, and-"

"I'm sorry Edward. I'm going to need to take a while to review this in my head. I'll contact you later." And she shut the door in my face.

***July***

"Come on, Rodney! Faster, harder! Let's go guys!"

"Yes coach!" Rodney nodded.

"Sprints!" I instructed them, they groaned.

"Hey, who's that, coach?" Thompson pointed to the left of where we were practicing for our upcoming season in football.

And there she was.

She had on a yellow sundress, her hair was behind her ear and she was smiling widely at me. I ran to her, panting hard when I reached her.

"I reviewed it…and…I don't know if you'll cheat on me, like you did before. But I forgive you. And I love you."

"Bella…you have to believe me, I didn't try this. I love you so much…words cannot express-" she put her lips to mine gently.

"It's okay. We can talk later. Go do your football thing, and I'll see you tonight, okay?" I nodded and in a daze, walked back over to the boys.

I had her back.

I wasn't that kind of guy. I wasn't the one to cheat on my wife. But I was now. I didn't plan for this to happen, honestly. It just sort of…happened. And I'm glad it did.


End file.
